The principal goal of this project is to synthesize and structurally characterize platinum complexes and cyclic nucleotides which incorporate Cyclophosphamide moieties. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.E. Casida, M. Eto, A.D. Mosconi, J.L. Engel, D.S. Milbrath, and J.G. Verkade, "Structure-Toxicity Relationships of 2,6,7-Trioxabicyclo(2.2.2)-octanes and Related Compounds," Toxicology and Applied Pharmacology, 36, 261 (1976). L.J. Vande Griend, J.G. Verkade, J.F.M. Pennings and H.M. Buck, "Structure-Basicity Relations among Phosphate and Phosphite Esters," J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 99, 2459 (1977).